Calamardo Tentáculos
Calamardo Quentin Tentaculos es el vecino gruñon de Bob Esponja y Patricio. Su especie es ambigua y ha sido llamado calamar y pulpo por los creadores de la serie. Calamardo es cálvo con piel verde claro, una gran naríz, toca el clarinete y vive en una cabeza de la Isla de Pascua que esta entre la casa de Patricio y Bob Esponja. Trabaja como cajero en El Crustaceo Cascarudo, un trabajo que detesta. Bob Esponja y Patricio consideran a Calamardo su amigo, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo. El rival principal de Calamardo es Calamarino Elegante, su antiguo compañero de clase en secundaria y el calamar mas rico de Fondo de Bikini. The series animators illustrated Calamardo con seis tentaculos, believing that giving him the proper number for an octopus (eight) would make him look too burdened. Personalidad Attitude Calamardo is usually portrayed to be a whiny, stick-in-the-mud character, a complete opposite to SpongeBob SquarePants. He is very egotistical and cannot stand saying sorry to anyone or admitting his mistakes. He considers himself very sophisticated and upper class, and looks down on most other people. Squidward makes jokes to himself that aren't even funny. Squidward is impatient for most of the time, egotistical and finds everything dull and trivial. However, in some episodes, it shows that Squidward has a more wild side. An example of this is in Squidville, Squidward goes to live in a town with other people who are exactly like him. However, Squidward realizes that he cannot cope with this lifestyle and is shown at the end of the episode to fly away on a reef-blower whilst laughing manically. Also, in Squid's Day Off Squidward is shown as very unstable and slightly mad in nature. Although Squidward has a generally dull and uncaring personality, he cannot keep it up constantly and turns hysterical every occasionally, much to SpongeBob's confusion. People usually make jokes about the size of his nose. Aspecto Calamardo Q. Tentaculos es de color azul turquesa claro y morado en sus palmas de manos y pies de tentaculos., dos brazos y 4 piernas. que camina en 2 pares, el es alergico a las flores. Squidward has a large baldhead, gran nariz y ojos de pupilas largas y rojas oscuras, es calvo. lleva puesto su camisa marron, nunca usa pantalones o zapatos,. El nombre que lleva Calamar'''do, el es un calamar! Trabajos Squidward works as the cashier in the Krusty Krab, but he hates his job, largely because he has to work with SpongeBob. He shows no enthusiasm, although he often shares a private joke with his boss, Eugene H. Krabs, about SpongeBob. Squidward is only in his job for the paycheck, however small this may be. He dreams of being a world-famous clarinet player, but has done nothing to achieve this. Although he hates the Krusty Krab now, he used to think the Krusty Krab had class when Jim, the original fry cook was there. He and Jim had many 'Bull talks' about leaving and starting a new restaurant. Squidward played the Flying Dutchman in Scaredy Pants and his costume scared SpongeBob when Squidward said "I've come for your pickle". Personalidad Calamardo es amante de arte. He has many self-portraits of himself all around his house, pero raramente pinta otra cosa. Toca su clarinete que se llama "Clarry". He seems to think that he is a talented clarinet player, but really, his songs are usually very out of tune. Squidward also enjoys watching television, listening to the radio, riding his bike and reading. He takes great pleasure from treating and pampering himself, although while he is relaxing, Usualmente Bob Esponja lo molesta, a veces patricio. Next to his dream to become a renowned clarinet player, he dreams of having hair, as he is quite sensitive about his baldness (which, due to his egotistical nature, he will not admit). However, in 'The Original Fry Cook', it is revealed that Squidward used to have flowing blond hair. While talking to Jim about life, Squidward said he might possibly lose all his beautiful hair, and when he said it, all of his hair exploded! Squidward soon spent hours trying to find even the tiniest amount of hair. Squidward lives in an Easter Island head. Unfortunately, for him, his house is located right in between SpongeBob's pineapple and Patrick's rock. Squidward's house has been shown to have the ability to move on several occasions, including when it leans over in order to peek into Patrick's secret box. It also has been shown with two rocky arms protruding from the ground that it puts in its ears when SpongeBob and Patrick are being particularly loud. Squidward also wants to have a lifestyle of being a dancer. In Slimy Dancing, Squidward entered a dance contest but he did not get in so he cheated. He works at the Krusty Krab where Spongebob always becomes Employee of the month in the episode Employee of the Month. But at the end neither He or Spongebob became Employee of the Month. Le gusta lo que come. Sus comidas favoritas son las cangreburguers (en secreto), Pan planfado, bocadillos para percebes, La pizza de Don Cangredo, limonada, sopa, y refresco. Otros trabajos *Art Department Artist for the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture) *Inventor of Jellyfishing (SB-129) *Jellyfisher (Jellyfishing) *Time Traveler *Clarinet Player *Krusty Krab Fry Cook (Pickles, Hooky, Breath Of Fresh Squidward) *Snail-Sitter (I Was a Teenage Gary) *Art Lesson Teacher (Artist Unknown) *Band Director (Band Geeks) *He Attends Dancing Lessons (Patty Caper, Squidville, Slimy Dancing) *Criminal *Krusty Krab's And Krusty Krab 2's Owner (Squilliam Returns) (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Cake Baker (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *Best Friend to SpongeBob and Patrick (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *Santa Claus (Christmas Who?) *Plankton's Fan-Waving Slave (The Movie) *Superhero (Captain Magma, in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V) *Wallet Snatcher Criminal (arrested for 10 years) (Good Ol' Whatshisname) *Professor (for a temporary time (Professor Squidward)) *The Flying Dutchman (Scaredy Pants) Times Squidward was nice to SpongeBob and/or Patrick The chances of Squidward being nice to SpongeBob and/or Patrick are very rare, since they're such an annoyance to him. *In Christmas Who?, when Santa dosen't come to Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob is upset, Squidward dresses up and pretends to be Santa. However when more people see him, he has to keep up the act, and gives away everything he owns! *In Pizza Delivery, the customer of the first (and only) Krusty Krab Pizza slams the door in SpongeBob's face. He starts crying and Squidward tries to see if SpongeBob is OK, but he gets no answer. Squidward marches to the door and throws the pizza into the customer's face to make SpongeBob feel better. Earlier in the episode, Squidward pushes SpongeBob out of the way of a 16-wheeler after a failed attempt at hitchhiking. *In Fools in April, when Squidward plays a mean prank on SpongeBob on April Fools Day, he runs out of the Krusty Krab crying. Squidward makes many attempts to apologize to him, but all of them fail miserably. When he remembers the things said to him earlier, he is forced to apologize to SpongeBob properly. *In Breath of Fresh Squidward, Squidward is shocked by his own electric fence that was supposed to keep SpongeBob and Patrick out, causing him to be nice to the two until SpongeBob yells at him for pogo dancing with Patrick causing Squidward to go back to his fence. When he tries to open it, he gets shocked again. SpongeBob decides to apologize and grabs onto Squidward's hand for a handshake and gets shocked too. Patrick, who joins him, grabs on to SpongeBob's hand, stating "I wanna dance funny too," and gets shocked as well. Squidward reverts to his regular self, but SpongeBob and Patrick share his grouchy traits as well and they all argue with each other. *In Dying for Pie, when SpongeBob eats a pie that's actually a bomb that Squidward buys for Employee Brotherhood Day from pirates (even though the rules say you have to make the gift), Mr. Krabs says that he's only got until sunset before the pie/bomb hits his lower intestine, causing him to explode. Squidward tries to call the hospital, but Mr. Krabs says "it won't do any good." He calls the hospital anyway. The person on the phone tells him the same thing Mr. Krabs does. He tries to tell SpongeBob next, but Mr. Krabs says not to, because "that'll only make him feel worse. The lad deserves his final hours." Squidward starts to feel really sorry for SpongeBob, agrees with Mr. Krabs and promises to make SpongeBob's final hours "the best he's ever had." He then declares that "this time, there's gonna be love! So much, he's gonna drown in it!" So Squidward decides to do things with SpongeBob that the sponge has on his list of fun things that he likes to do, one of them being "Watch the sunset with Squidward." Squidward builds a brick wall between him and SpongeBob so he won't get injured by the explosion. The pie/bomb hits SpongeBob's lower intestine and Squidward knows it's only a matter of time before he explodes. SpongeBob likes to count down until the sun sets. He starts with five and leaves Squidward to "do the rest, buddy!" Squidward counts to one, but the sun doesn't set. He tries again, but as the sun sets, day turns to night, and Squidward gets to three, SpongeBob explodes and he cries. He says "at least I was able to make his last few hours meaningful. I am such a good person." Suddenly, a second explosion occurs and the brick wall falls on Squidward. SpongeBob is alive and blowing bomb bubbles. Squidward gets out from under the wall and reveals that SpongeBob's explosion was what he's been waiting for. He also explains the pie/bomb to him because he didn't understand which pie he was talking about. However, the pie/bomb wasn't eaten by SpongeBob, who had been saving it for them to share, meaning Squidward did all that stuff for nothing. However, SpongeBob trips on a rock, causing him to throw the pie/bomb in Squidward's face. Of course, it explodes and the entire town is destroyed. *In Idiot Box, SpongeBob and Patrick buy a TV so that they can play with the box. Their first "adventure" is mountain climbing. The noise bothers Squidward, who took the TV and came outside to find the remote it came with. He kicks the box, causing an "avalanche." Squidward, actually worried for the two, touches the box, causing a second "avalanche." When he hears SpongeBob and Patrick talking about cutting off frozen body parts with a saw, he opens the box to check on them, but they're perfectly fine and not in a cold mountain setting. The squid then reverts to his angry and grouchy self. Technically, this counts because Squidward was worried about them. He'd usually not care about them and leave them alone. *In Graveyard Shift, right before the Hash-Slinging Slasher attacks them, Squidward admits, despite what he says to SpongeBob all the time, that he's always sort of liked him... right before SpongeBob tells Squidward that he used his clarinet to unclog his toilet. Squidward's Schemes to get rid of/away from SpongeBob and/or Patrick *In Naughty Nautical Neighbors Squidward makes SpongeBob and Patrick become enemies, so he thinks there are no problems anymore. Now SpongeBob and Patrick want to be his best friend, so Squidward gets the contrary of his idea. *In Opposite Day Squidward is going to move out. However, the controller is going to check, if there are no perturbing neighbors, otherwise, he must not move. So that SpongeBob and Patrick do not disturb the controller, he invents the opposite day, but SpongeBob and Patrick think they are Squidward. As the controller thinks there are three Squidward’s, she refuses the move. *In SB-129, Squidward wants to play the clarinet without SpongeBob's and Patrick's noise, so he absconds and goes to the Krusty Krab's freezer. Shortly after, he is frozen and unfreezes 2000 years later. He does not want to stay there and with a time machine, he moves in the past and at the end he was in the middle of nowhere and he recognizes he cannot live without SpongeBob and Patrick. *In Squid's Day Off Mr. Krabs' arms are "broken", so he gives his job to Squidward. Squidward benefits this chance to be as far as possible from SpongeBob. However, whilst SpongeBob in the Krusty Krab works and Squidward in his house, Squidward thinks of ways SpongeBob will destroy the Krusty Krab, which would get him in trouble. *In Squidville, Squidward moves to Tentacle Acres so that Squidward is far away from his neighbors. However, Squidward becomes mad without SpongeBob and Patrick and returns to Conch Street. *In Good Neighbors Squidward installs the safety system 5000 so that SpongeBob and Patrick cannot get on his nerves anymore. Shortly after the system raged trough Bikini Bottom, Squidward must serve community service with SpongeBob and Patrick each Sunday. *In Funny Pants Squidward cannot sustain SpongeBob's laughter, so he tells SpongeBob if he doesn't stop laughing, he won't be able to laugh anymore! SpongeBob believes in Squidward's words so much that he cannot laugh anymore. However, instead of laughing he cries all the times and Squidward suffers like before. *In Hocus Pocus, SpongeBob wants to demonstrate Squidward a card trick. While SpongeBob does this Squidward gets on the bus and disappeared. Sometimes later he returns and immediately he absconds a second time. *In SpongeBob vs. Patty Gadget Squidward has a machine which needs no help to prepare Krabby Patties so that SpongeBob will be fired, but SpongeBob defeats it. *In Breath Of Fresh Squidward, Squidward builds an electric fence around his house to keep Spongebob and Patrick from sneaking into his house while he's sleeping. *In Artist Unknown Squidward gets SpongeBob as his Art Student. Squidward gets Jealous that SpongeBob has more Talent than him so he forbids SpongeBob's art of Origami, and a Puzzle creation called "Rippy Bits" and the circles and the Statue SpongeBob has created. After SpongeBob leaves a famous Art Collector Monty P. Moneybags comes to the class and laughs at Squidward's art but he is Impressed with SpongeBob's statue. Squidward then says it's his Art and takes credit, but the Statue's head breaks off when Squidward tried to take it to Monty's car. He goes to get SpongeBob but because of him forbidding SB's talent SpongeBob can't do Art anymore. Squidward's plot to become famous fails, but when he rages a mess he says the mess is the Janiter's responsibility. But it turned out that he created a Statue. Squidward's Default We already know that Squidward is too easy to vex and this default brings him to bad situation. *In Employee of the Month SpongeBob says Squidward cannot be the Employee of the Month (not directly at the beginning of the episode), so Squidward decides to beat SpongeBob. However, at the end, they become mad, destroys the Krusty Krab and we do not know who became Employee of the Month. *In The Paper Squidward gives SpongeBob a small paper. SpongeBob has a lot of fun with it and Squidward become jealous and is vexed. He gives all his chattels to SpongeBob just so that he gets the paper. However, he notices he does not have any fun with it and he does not have anything else. *In Fools in April SpongeBob makes April Fools. They get on Squidward's nerves and goes over the top and Squidward makes SpongeBob cry all the way at home. Squidward apologizes at the end. *In Club SpongeBob Squidward thinks SpongeBob thinks Squidward cannot be a club's member. As Squidward climbs down apon hearing that he had the wrong impression, and gets annoyed by them again, he unwittingly catapults the entire club in a forest. *In The Camping Episode SpongeBob says: "Have fun inside." So Squidward thinks the word inside means they want him to go camping, but he gives in and goes camping with SpongeBob and Patrick. Finally, he is beaten-up by a sea bear and possibly a sea rhinoceros! *In Breath of Fresh Squidward he finds out that SpongeBob and Patrick come into his house every night. This entices him to make a electric power fence, but he gets an electric shock from it, as stated in the "Times Squidward was nice to SpongeBob and/or Patrick" section above. *In SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget Squidward realizes that he's losing the contest, so he pushed his handle to passed high breaking it. He loses the contest. Torpezas embarazosas de Calamardo * Aire (Reef Blower). * Magia (Wishing You Well) * Caida (Explodes as a result) (Jellyfishing and My Pretty Seahorse) * His Baldness (pocos episodios) * alguna comida numerada (Can You Spare a Dime?) * Alergia a los periodicos (Can You Spare a Dime?) * Medusas (Varios) * Bob Esponja y Patricio. (Every Appearance Squidward has so far) * Apologizing (Fools in April) * Amor (Le Big Switch) * Risa * Bombas (Muriendo por pasteles) Trivia *Squidward was the moderator of "Astrology with Squidward". There are SpongeBob-Characters which represent the zodiac signs and for each sign he makes a banal prevision. In the USA this Spin-off was published from 2000 to 2001 in the dispatcher Nickelodeon. *Squidward's name is a Portmanteau; it is composed from "Squid" and "Edward". *His nose contracts like a bagpipe whenever he laughs. *Squidward is claustrophobic. (Wishing You Well). *In the episode Professor Squidward, his middle initial is Q. while in every episode before and when said by his voice actor,Rodger Bumpass it was J . He probably has two middle names and he prefers his middle name to be Q. *The first episode to not have Squidward is Tea at the Treedome *Like SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs he is ambidextrous. In Pickles, and Bubble Buddy, he writes with his left, while in Culture Shock, The Two Faces of Squidward, and Suction Cup Symphony, he writes on his right hand. *He dosen't like his job:working at The Krusty Krab. *In Just One Bite,he says he has no soul.And in No Hat For Pat,he says he hates everyone. *The Song Pick up a Pencil was created, sung, and written by Squidward when he went to Atlantis. *It was the first time that Squidward's art became popular in Atlantis SquarePantis *Squidward's (at first) favorite City Tentacle Acres selled Canned Bread much to his surprise. *Like all the other main characters, Squidward has superpowers: *Superhuman strength(Patty Caper and Pizza Delivery as well as other episodes) *Exceptional camouflaging(can change into 10 different colours)(Some episodes) *Indestructibility(Dying for Pie and Just One Bite deleted scene as well as other episodes) *Detachable head and limbs(Just One bite and Squid on Strike) *Anything else than regular people with his extra limbs. Quotes *"Give me that!" *"Guess who just quit?" (Big Pink Loser) *"Why must every eleven minutes of my life be filled with misery? Why-hy-hy-hy?" (Club SpongeBob) *"Ouch." (Dying for Pie) *"YOU TWO DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR THOSE FEZZES!!! (Good Neighbors) *"Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs!! Mr. Krabs, look at you new employee. (Help Wanted) *"Does this look unsure to you?" (Just One Bite) *"I've Never Had A Krabby Patty And Never Will." (Just One Bite) *"Oh Puh-lease... I have no soul." (Just One Bite) *"I hate all of you." (Karate Choppers) *"I am really/so glad I don't eat here." (Krabs a la Mode) *"Don't listen to him Squidward, remember your karma." (crashes and explodes) (My Pretty Seahorse) *"Listen SpongeBob, I order the food. You cook the food. The customer gets the food. We do that for 40 years, and then we die. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me, what do you say?" (My Pretty Seahorse) *(Imitating Patrick) "SpongeBob, if I had a dollar for every brain you don't have, I'd have one dollar" (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *"Oh ho! My back!" (Naughty Nautical Neighbors) *"Oh, my aching tentacles."(Pizza Delivery) *''Intensive. Hmm… I bet they won’t have... (he gasps and grabs a can) They have it! CANNED BREAD! (Squidville)'' *"I hate my job." (Spy Buddies) *"Aaaaahhhhh... Replica, Sweet, Replica!" (Squid's Visit) *"I'll bet they don't have... Wow, they have it! CANNED BREAD!!" (Squidville) *"Did you find any of Patrick's gold?" (The Battle of Bikini Bottom) *"Too bad SpongeBob's not here to enjoy SpongeBob not being here." (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"Mr Tentacles has all the Talent" (Artist Unknown) *"You can't fool me! I listen to public radio!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"Please tell me this isn't a joke!" (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) *'''SpongeBob: I'm Ready Squidward! Squidward: Ready to move? SpongeBob: No! Ready to Pass my Boating exam! (Boating School) *'Squidward:' Really? Jellyfishing with you guys? Oh, that would be the best day ever in my book. I would love to go jellyfishing! I can’t think of anything I’d like to do more on my day off than go jellyfishing with my two best friends: SpongeBob and...uhh... Patrick: Patrick. (Jellyfishing (Episode)) *'Squidward:' I told you I am claustrophobic. Patrick: Nice try, Squidward, but there's no Santa Claus here. Squidward: Patrick!!!!! (Wishing You Well) *"That was my cheese. It's supposed to smell like that, kelp for brains!" (No Nose Knows) *"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!! (Toy Store of Doom) *"SpongeBob, if I didn't want an item what makes you think I would find it more appealing in here?! (Just One Bite) *"You owe me big time for this, Mr. Krabs." (Grandpappy the Pirate) Doblaje Calamardo es doblado por Rodger Bumppas en Estados Unidos. En Latinoamerica es doblado por Renzo Jimenez en todas las temporadas. Categoría:Personaje